1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body, and more particularly to a sealing structure of a vehicle body. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a sealing structure of a convertible vehicle body in which the roof structure can be moved from a closed position to open the top portion of the passenger compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a convertible vehicle body, a roof structure is provided so that the structure is moved between a closed position wherein the roof structure covers the top portion of the passenger compartment and a retracted position wherein the roof structure is retracted into the vehicle body usually into the rear section of the vehicle body. In some types, the roof structure includes a roof panel which is removably attached to the body.
In these convertible vehicle bodies, difficult problems are encountered in maintaining a reliable seal around the roof structure. Particularly, there have been problems of leakage in the vicinity of the front corner portions of the roof where edge portions of the side doors meet the roof structure.